


a bad moon rising from the south

by psidn



Series: did the sky open up? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Military, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psidn/pseuds/psidn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Signs of necromancy coming from the south mean that Hinata is off to a new post, alongside Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bad moon rising from the south

**Author's Note:**

  * For [putsch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/gifts).



> for [this prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5016862#cmt5016862), where hinata says "just knowing that i'm 'fighting' alongside guys like that, is so exciting it sends a shiver down my spine."
> 
> title from [under your spell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qk1w9NLhzJg)

Hinata’s sitting at the back of the van, squeezed in between Kageyama and the window. They’ve got their duffel bags shoved between their knees, filled to bursting with gear and weapons. Kageyama’s busy filing his nails, and whenever Hinata squirms Kageyama glares at him. Hinata grins back and watches the glare slip away into something more embarrassed each time.

Yamaguchi climbs in at the front, shaking the rain out of his hair and knocking on the roof of the van to get everyone’s attention. “We’re heading out in ten minutes,” he says, checking behind him. “We’ve got Tanaka-san driving us, so we’ll make good time.”

Tanaka Saeko leans around the driver’s seat to pop her gum and wink. “I’ll get you all there safe and sound, don’t you worry.”

Tsukishima mutters something low enough that Hinata can’t catch it even though he’s sitting right behind Tsukishima. Yamaguchi must have some amazing powers because he sends a knowing frown in their direction as he heads over to sit next to Tsukishima, effectively shutting Tsukishima up.

“Wow,” Hinata whispers to Kageyama, right into his ear. “Imagine if we could do that.”

“Please don’t do that,” Kageyama says, rubbing at his ear with a disgusted look on his face. “You got my ear all wet.”

“I don’t want to know,” Tsukishima intones. Yamaguchi snorts a laugh.

“Nothing happened,” Hinata squawks, kicking the seat in front of him. “You’re just imagining things!”

Tsukishima turns to glare and starts opening his mouth to say something else when Daichi steps into the front of the van, the shoulders of his jacket soaked.

“I see everyone’s getting along,” he says, in a kind and threatening voice. “Remember the mission is simple: there’s been signs of necromancy coming from the south but no definitive threats. We just want to be at the borders in case of emergency.”

Hinata can see Yamaguchi give a nervous gulp, can see Tsukishima lean forward, can feel Kageyama stiffen next to him. Hinata can imagine how they feel; necromancy is dangerous and completely illegal. The biggest threat often comes afterwards, when the disturbance of one spell, gone right or wrong, awakens all sorts of old powers that had been lying quiet. Daichi may say ‘in case of emergency’ but what he means is ‘when the inevitable happens’.

Hinata can imagine how his fellow soldiers feel, but he’s also excited. He flexes his finger then shakes them out to chase away the feeling of fizz. Little sparks come out of his fingertips, and Kageyama squeezes his wrist.

Hinata lets out a small laugh and lets Kageyama calm him down.

\--

Sometime in the night Hinata wakes up. They’re still driving, and he can tell the others are all asleep. Kageyama’s got his head resting against Hinata’s shoulder, which Hinata decides not to tease him about in the morning. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are also asleep, so hopefully they hadn’t noticed before passing out. Up ahead in the van the rest of their unit are all out, except for Nishinoya. When Hinata catches his eye, Nishinoya winks and brings a finger to his mouth in a shushing motion, his eyes bright in the half-darkness. Hinata nods.

It’s still raining outside. Currently they’re passing through a city, and the neon lights through the rainwater look soft and blurred, but are still strong enough to cast the van into different shades. Splashes of bright orange and electric blue play across Tsukishima’s hair, light up Yamaguchi’s freckles, fall across Hinata’s lap. When he carefully turns his head, he can see the colours on Kageyama’s face too.

Hinata’s suddenly overcome with quiet awe. Everyone around him is so powerful, and he’s the one who gets to see them vulnerable like this; he’s the one who gets to see them practice to get better; he’s the one who gets to fight by their side.

The sound of rain against the window is steady. Hinata suppresses the full-body shiver he wants to give into so he doesn’t wake Kageyama.


End file.
